During the past year, research on stomach cancer and precursor lesions continued in Japan, Hawaii and Colombia. Research also continued on colorectal cancer in these same areas. International trends in cancer mortaity were analyzed for 42 countries using data from WHO for the time period 1950-1974. Cancer mortality among the Chinese in the United States was examined for the period 1968-1972 and compared with data from 1959-62. The mortality experience of clergymen in five Protestant denominations has been studied and a comparison made between U.S. Episcopalian and British Anglican clergymen. Cancer mortality among Japanese in the United States is being studied at the present time. The Norwegian migrant studies are continuing and a concerted effort is being made to analyze a large set of data in Norway which is expected to produce more useful information on important dietary factors related to gastrointestinal cancers.